Five Times Selina Kyle Went to Gotham Academy
by JaggerK
Summary: Every parent lists alternate people to be called to the school in the event of an emergency. Bruce never thought twice while filling out Dick's entrance forms to Gotham Academy & listed Alfred & Selina. Those names stayed on the forms for every Wayne child who walked the hallowed halls of the Academy. It was just the misfortune of the Academy that Selina actually got called in.
1. Dick

_This was the event referred to in 'The Interview' that Selina refused to speak to Lois about at their first meeting._

 _This story takes place approximately after Dick has been at Gotham Academy for six months._

 _As usual, I own nothing but my own ideas._

GOTHAM

GOTHAM ACADEMY

AFTERNOON

Selina was ushered into the Headmaster's office at Gotham Academy. She'd been surprised to get the call from the school requesting her presence. She'd had no idea Bruce had put her on the contact list with the school. She'd been even more surprised that it was because Dick was in trouble, somehow Dick being in trouble at school seemed impossible.

A quick scan of the office revealed multiple people besides the Headmaster. Edmund Terwilligar, pompous man who always seemed be undressing Selina with his eyes, and his wife Margaret with their son. Theresa Juliani was seated with her son next to them. Selina's eyebrows shot up when she caught sight of Dick trying to make himself as small as possible in the corner of the room.

His clothes were dirty; his shirt pulled out of his pants and torn. There was a tear in his pants. Selina dropped to her knees in front of him heedless of her expensive business suit.

"Are you hurt?" Selina ran her hands over Dick checking him thoroughly for injuries. Dick hissed as she passed his arms but skilled fingers determined it was likely nothing more than bruises.

"That vicious little monster isn't who you should be worried about." The words came from Edmund Terwilligar.

Dick watched in wonder as Selina switched off the instantaneous reaction that was Catwoman. Selina Kyle businesswoman could be scary on her own though. Building the Foundation to its success hadn't been fun and games. She'd learned hard and fast to play with the big boys.

She straightened and turned, putting herself between Dick and the rest of the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emerald eyes pinned him.

"He attacked my angel and Anthony for no reason." Margaret Terwilligar hissed at Selina. The emerald eyes shifted to the woman who swallowed hard and paled.

"Those two boys are twice the size of Dick and don't have a mark on them." Selina's voice was cold. "Whereas Dick's uniform is torn and he has bruises. Explain to me how that works."

"Just because he was foolish enough to attack two boys larger than him who were able to subdue him after some effort doesn't change the facts." Theresa Juliani's response was delivered calmly. Selina eyed her speculatively. At least she seemed to have a reasonable head on her shoulders even if she was wrong.

Selina's gaze swept the room again and included the Headmaster. "You expect me to believe that a boy who was taught from the time he was a small child to assess risk would attack two boys twice his size? That a boy who was tested by this school with its high standards and not only allowed to enter but enter into a year ahead of where he should be would put himself into a situation he couldn't possibly hope to succeed?"

The Headmaster sighed. "Perhaps it would be better to wait for Mr. Wayne. Dick will need to be suspended at least and this will go on his permanent record."

Selina resisted the urge to snarl and threw Terwilligar's words back at them. "Mr. Wayne isn't the one you have to worry about."

"He's just a dirty gypsy charity case. He deserves more than we gave him. Wayne's going to get tired of him just like he's going to get tired of you." The words were spewed out viciously by the Terwilligar boy. The adults in the room, except for his father and Selina, gasped and stared at him. Behind Selina, Dick flinched and grabbed her hand.

"This changes things." The Headmaster said slowly.

Theresa grabbed her son's shoulder. "Did you beat him up? Because he's Gyp- Romany?" She glanced at Selina. "Is that the right term?" Selina nodded. Theresa shook her son slightly. "Well?" Her son slumped and nodded.

"Yes, this does change things." Selina aimed her look at the Headmaster. "The suspension and mark on the permanent record will now have to go to these two boys and not Dick."

Both Terwilligars were shouting and it took several minutes for the Headmaster to calm them.

"I truly don't think it's necessary to do either of those things to these boys." The Headmaster cast a pleading glance at Selina. "Surely you understand Ms. Kyle that nothing can be gained by punishing two boys with exemplary records."

"What I understand is that just a moment you were willing to deliver that punishment to Dick who also has an exemplary record." Her unwavering stare caused the Headmaster to squirm. "Now that we've discovered that two _exemplary_ students attacked a younger boy half their size you want to just let it go. I have to wonder why that is? Do you have something against his heritage as well?"

"Yes, do you?" This was from Theresa Juliani who rose and moved forward to stand next to Selina. "We send our son here because we believe this to be the best school in Gotham. Now I have to wonder if this school fosters bigotry."

"Mrs. Juliani." The Headmaster mumbled.

"Theresa, you can't be serious." Edward snapped at her. "You want our boys punished because of that little brat? At best he's a pet that Wayne picked up and he'll get bored of him soon enough. You think siding with him over your own child will mean anything to Wayne?"

Dick's grip on Selina's hand tightened and he pressed closer against her. If she had her whip with her she would be hard pressed not to use it on Terwilligar.

"This isn't about choosing sides. This is about doing the right thing. Do you want your boy growing up thinking it's okay to put other people down, or worse, because of who they are? That's not what I want for my boy." Theresa turned back to the Headmaster ignoring the glares from both Terwilligars. "There is really only one choice for you here. The boys have to receive the same punishment you planned for Dick. I know that my husband and I, as well as Mister Wayne, have a large amount of influence with not only the board but other parents here. Parents of various heritages who won't want to hear that incidents like this could happen and nothing would be done to protect their children."

Both Terwilligars exploded again and had to be calmed down. In the end it was decided that both boys would receive three days suspension from school and a permanent mark on their record. The Terwilligars stormed out of the office taking their son with them.

"Steven, please wait for me in the car." Theresa Juliani handed her car keys to her son who nodded and left the office without making eye contact with anyone. "Miss Kyle, if I could speak with you?"

"Yes, of course." Selina squeezed Dick's hand and smiled down at him. "Do you have a change of clothes here?"

"Alfred has me keep some in case Bruce picks me up and I need something besides this." The little boy whispered.

"Okay, how about you go get changed and I'll meet you out front? You okay with that?" She smiled encouragingly. He nodded and left the office.

Selina walked out of the office, through the reception area, and into the main foyer followed by Theresa. She stopped and turned to the other woman.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Juliani?"

"Theresa, please." The other woman smiled slightly. She looked briefly down the hall in the direction Dick would have headed. "He's lucky to have you. I know he hasn't been with Bruce long and you being the girlfriend – I am so sorry Miss Kyle. I did not mean that the way it sounded. This is not the best day today."

"No, it really isn't. Call me Selina. I know what a lot of people think about our relationship. People can think whatever they think." Selina responded.

"Yes, they can. When I married Marco people thought I did it for his money. My husband is short, pudgy, balding, and unattractive. He was when I married him." Selina stared at the slim, beautiful woman next to her. "Ah, I see you've realized just who my husband is. He doesn't like to socialize much. I love my husband dearly. I didn't marry him for his money. I've seen how Bruce looks at you when he thinks no one's looking. I've also seen him with Dick. I also know, as a parent, that you don't put just anyone down to be called in for these kinds of school meetings. Neither one of you is replaceable."

Selina contemplated that for a minute. She was definitely going to have to talk to Bruce about watching the looks when he thought no one was looking. When exactly did Bruce of all people ever think no one was looking? Unless he was doing that on purpose for some reason?

"Anyway, what I wanted to say is that Steven's behaviour is completely unacceptable. It isn't how we're raising our son. Marco and I will decide what other punishment Steven will get at home." Theresa paused. "I'm very sorry that this happened, Selina. Truly."

"Thank you Theresa." Selina smiled. "I appreciate your help in there as well. It would have been a lot harder without it."

"Something tells me you could have handled it. There might have just been more bloodshed." Theresa laughed and started to walk away. "Call me. We'll get coffee."

"Sure." Selina answered. She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Dick. She dropped down to her knees and he rushed into her arms. Her boy, her kitten, safe now. She pulled back and looked at him. "We have to go to my office. I have an interview then we'll get you home and spend the afternoon together. Okay?" Dick nodded. "Great. Let's go."


	2. Jason

PLEASE READ – While there are no actual scenes there are mentions of sexual assault and domestic violence in this chapter. If that is a trigger for you or if you find it disturbing please do NOT read.

Thank you.

I have no claim to anything that belongs to DC.

GOTHAM ACADEMY

GOTHAM CITY

AFTERNOON

Selina strode into Gotham Academy straight to the Headmaster's office. She hadn't been there since the bullying incident with Dick years ago but she had a map of the building in her head because, well, you just never knew.

Three teenage boys sat to one said of the admin's desk and only one set of parents had arrived so far. The first boy glanced at her guiltily, then away to the floor. That was interesting. The second boy didn't look at her at all. The third boy was obviously the leader of this group and just as obviously the problem. All three of bore some sign that whatever had occurred Jason had gotten his hits in before it had ended.

Selina turned her attention to the office door. Jason wasn't out in the waiting area so he was likely in the Headmaster's office. In the Headmaster's office without his adopted father or one of the people given authorization to act on Bruce's behalf. Given that Jason was a minor that was completely unacceptable.

Her current state of attire was not conducive to putting her in a position of power but she would deal with that. She had come directly from the shelter so was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a Gotham Knights t-shirt with her hair scooped up in a ponytail. She looked like she should be driving toddlers in a minivan not mothering teenage vigilantes or running a major Gotham foundation.

The hair on the back of her neck rose and she glanced back at the teenagers. The leader of the trio was dragging his eyes up her body in a predatory way. She knew that look. She'd seen it one to many times, in her own father, in inmates as they were dragged to Arkham. They'd be dealing with this one outside of these hallowed walls soon enough if his parents' money didn't protect him.

"Miss Kyle?" Selina's attention snapped to the admin. "The Headmaster will see you."

Selina nodded to the woman. She headed to the door, opened it, and stepped inside, then closed the door behind her. Once inside she took stock of the situation. The Headmaster was at his desk and Jason was seated in one of the two chairs across from him. He didn't even look at her.

"Miss Kyle." The Headmaster's voice was quiet. "Please sit down."

Selina slipped into the chair next to Jason, a sick feeling settling into her stomach when he still didn't look at her. She reached over, sliding her fingers over his jaw, pulling his face toward her. He didn't resist.

His shirt collar was ripped and someone had punched him solidly in the eye. It had swollen almost closed. Robin wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. For the most part he was physically fine. No, what was wrong was much worse. The misery and despair she saw him unable to hide in his unmarked eye ripped into her heart. She released his chin and he looked away again.

"What happened?" Her question was directed at the Headmaster but it took a moment before she looked from Jason to him.

"There was an altercation between Jason and the three boys waiting outside for their parents." The Headmaster explained.

Selina tilted her head to one side. "If they're outside waiting for their parents why is Jason in here without his Father or guardian present?"

The Headmaster inched back slightly in his chair. Selina's tone was pleasant but the underlying steel was unmistakable. The man had also never forgotten his last run-in with her.

"Rest assured, I haven't asked Jason any questions. We felt that this was safer for him."

"Safer?" Selina was bewildered. "Did you expect a fight to break out in the outer office?"

"This situation is more volatile than most." The Headmaster hesitated. "There is a girl involved and she has been _hurt_. At this point, we don't know if her mother will decide to bring charges against Jason but obviously we cannot keep him at the Academy."

Selina felt her skin tighten, her breath shorten. There were only so many things that could mean. The girl hadn't been caught in the fight and gotten hit. Not with the emphasis the Headmaster put on the word, not with the way Jason flinched, not with the predatory look the boy gave her outside. It took a moment for her brain to catch up, for the words to sink in 'bring charges against Jason'.

The cat and the mother inside her twisted together and snarled with fury. Beside her, Jason watched the look of ice cold anger flash across her face. For a split second he thought it was directed at him. It wasn't, it was aimed at the Headmaster and Jason decided he never wanted it directed at him.

Selina stood suddenly, sending her chair skidding across the hard wood floor, slamming the flats of her hands into the antique desk. She loomed over the Headmaster.

"You think Jason did this? You think my boy would hurt a girl this way?" Her voice was ice cold and Jason thought Mr. Freeze would be jealous.

"The other boys had to pull him off of her." The Headmaster slid his chair slightly back from his desk. "Alex is Hannah's boyfriend. They were understandably upset and things got out of hand until a teacher found them."

"Alex is Hannah's boyfriend." Selina glanced back at Jason for confirmation who nodded slightly, the predatory one, of course. "Do you know the stats I could give you on boyfriends who sexually assault their girlfriends? The numbers we're seeing on high school students? You're just choosing to believe them?"

Before anything else could be said the door to the office whipped open to admit a whirlwind of a woman who then slammed the door behind her.

"Where is that boy?" She demanded.

Selina whirled and placed herself between Jason and this new threat.

"Mrs. Royce." The Headmaster said weakly. "You cannot be in here. Please."

"Believe me when I tell you that you want me in here more than you want me out there with Alex. We're all lucky I got past him without dismembering the little shit." Mrs. Royce, who was a tiny, blonde china doll of a woman, declared.

"You're Hannah's Mom." Jason spoke for the first time as he stood up.

"Yes, I am." The woman's face and voice softened. "And you're Jason. You saved my Hannah. Well, she tells me you've been trying to save her for a while now but she was too afraid to listen."

Selina stepped back and slightly to the side so Jason could see the woman clearly.

"Yeah, it's hard." He exchanged a glance with Selina. "Sometimes you just have to hit the bottom or be in the right place to be able to help yourself."

"Oh, honey, I just have to hug you." The woman rushed forward before anyone could stop her. Jason struggled to breathe steadily but then Selina's hand rested gently on his lower back and he relaxed. Mrs. Royce stepped back laughing while Jason and Selina smiled at her as if nothing unusual had happened. "I'm just a mess of emotions. I don't know how I'm going back out there without removing certain body parts from that boy."

"I have a suggestion." Everyone looked at the Headmaster as if they had forgotten he was there. "There is another exit from this office. Perhaps it would be best if you all used it."

Within moments, the three were standing in the parking lot of the school breathing clear, fresh air.

"Jason, can you go wait for me in the car?" Selina pressed the keys into his hand and held on a little longer than necessary. Jason nodded and trotted off to the car. A boy with a huge weight lifted of his shoulders.

"You have an amazing boy there." Mrs. Royce remarked as she watched him go.

"Yes, yes we do." Selina watched him with a smile on her face and then turned to the other woman. "What your daughter did today took an incredible amount of courage and it saved our boy. It's nothing compared to what's coming. She's going to need help, counselling, it isn't something you can face on your own. I can help with names and places."

"I know how you are Ms. Kyle. I refer a lot of clients to your foundation." Mrs. Royce smiled.

"You're Amelia Royce, the lawyer. I hadn't realized." It took Selina a moment of staring at the other woman.

"You were a bit distracted." Amelia smirked at her. "Don't worry. He's not getting away with this. I'll use every bit of pull I have."

"I don't doubt it."

WAYNE MANOR

GOTHAM CITY

AFTERNOON

Bruce stepped into Jason's bedroom. Alfred had pulled him out of a Justice League meeting with an emergency code that usually meant something dire was happening in Gotham that required Batman. When he had arrived at the Cave however he discovered the emergency didn't require Batman so much as Bruce.

Selina sat with her back against Jason's headboard, her eyes closed, and Jason's head pillowed in her lap. Jason was sound asleep. Selina's fingers slowly stroked the ebony locks on the boy's head.

"We could have lost him." Selina spoke without opening her eyes. "They had three credible witnesses accusing him of sexual assault. If the girl hadn't gotten the courage to tell her mother he was trying to help her…"

"We would have fought for him." Bruce moved toward the bed as he spoke. "I would have hired every lawyer I could find."

"Do you know what terrified him the most?" Selina opened her eyes and Bruce could see they were filled with tears. "That we would believe he'd done it. That we would believe he could hurt that girl like that. It almost broke him."

Bruce crawled up on to the bed and positioned himself on the other side of the headboard beside Jason. He kissed Selina gently on the forehead.

"We almost lost him, Bruce. We could have lost him. I don't think I could take that."

Bruce felt his heart tighten. No, they couldn't lose him. Not Dick's Little Wing, Selina's Stray, his Robin. "We're not going to lose him. He's right here. He's going to be here pranking Dick until you and I and Alfred are out of our minds with it."

Selina gave a little laugh. "I know he's going to sleep but can we just stay here?"

"Yeah. There's nowhere important Batman and Catwoman need to be."


	3. Tim

DAYTIME

GOTHAM ACADEMY

GOTHAM

She was really, really starting to hate this school. A call to show up here was never good but then did schools ever going to call in parents just to tell them their kids had done something good? Probably not, that was what Parent-Teacher Nights were for and of course Bruce was always available for those.

Honestly, she would lock Bruce in a closet or something – not that he couldn't get out in seconds, maybe she could free Joker from Arkham, that wouldn't be too much, would it? – to have her chance at one of those nights. After just two kids she already had a reputation as Bad Cop with the school so it likely wouldn't turn out well.

In no way was she prepared to be called in for this kid. Well, she hadn't been prepared to be called in for Dick either so really she should be expecting anything at this point.

She was ushered directly into the Headmaster's office. The man's eyes widen at the sight of her. She noticed the smartly dressed woman seated next to his desk.

"Miss Kyle, good morning." The man fumbled over the words. "Mister Wayne was unavailable? Or Mister Pennyworth? That is not to say we aren't glad to have you here…"

Selina almost rolled her eyes at him. Then she took stock of her youngest child. Tim was pale, more so than usual. His shoulders sat at a tense angle and he avoided her gaze. Everything about him screamed that he had gone through one of his periods of not sleeping and living off coffee again. She'd been away with Dinah helping out on a League mission that required her talents. Were all the men in that house useless or blind? They couldn't keep one teenage boy fed and rested?

Her gaze slid back to the Headmaster. "What seems to be the problem this time?"

"We're, ah, concerned, ummm, about…." The man fumbled of his words.

"Oh, for pity's sake." The woman next to him glared at him and stood up. "We're worried about Timothy's state of being. How he's dealing with the death of his parents, the transition to living at Wayne Manor."

"And you are?" Selina raised an eyebrow.

"Danielle Tilson. The school's therapist." The woman squared her shoulders and stood up straighter. "I've attempted to talk to Timothy but he won't respond in our sessions. I'm concerned about where this might lead. He may attempt to do himself serious harm, possibly succeed."

The very concept of what the woman was implying stunned Selina, shook her. Did she not know her own child at all? No, she did know him and beyond that if there were any chance Dinah would know.

"Wait." Selina realized what else the woman had said. "Tim. Why didn't you tell us they were trying to force you to have therapy sessions at school?"

"I didn't want you to worry." The boy smiled slightly. "I was handling it."

"It's our job to worry." Silently, Selina cursed Janet and Jack Drake. "And our job to handle it for you."

Danielle stiffened. "Timothy requires therapy. He cannot continue like this."

" _Tim_." Selina stressed the name, the only one who called him Timothy was Alfred. "Is in therapy. He doesn't need to get here, from you. He certainly doesn't need to get it behind our backs without permission."

"We're doing what's best for Tim, perhaps the counsellor" Selina cut Danielle off.

"Dinah Lance."

"Pardon me?" Danielle gaped at her.

"Tim's counsellor is Dinah Lance. Have you heard of her?" Selina very much wanted to smirk? Of course the twit had heard of Dinah. Dinah had built up quite the reputation. She spoke at seminars, she consulted on cases for other counsellors, she was very well known.

"Dinah Lance is in Star City. Tim wouldn't have access to her in an emergency. He needs someone accessible." Danielle sniffed.

"We have a jet." Not to mention Zeta Tubes, Selina thought. "As does Dinah. Access isn't a problem."

She moved forward and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Now, I'm taking my son home. This has obviously stressed him out."

"Miss Kyle." The Headmaster had worked up the courage to speak again. "We are very concerned about Tim. We apologize that we went about it the wrong way." He sent a slight glare at Danielle when she started to speak silencing her. "There have been several warning signs and he doesn't participate in any activities in school. Dick was very active and even Ja.."

The man cut off horrified. Both Selina and Tim stared at him.

"Yes, I think we'll be going home now." Selina squeezed Tim's shoulder and he stood to follow her out of the office.

DAYTIME

WAYNE MANOR

GOTHAM

Selina paced in the living room with Dick and Alfred on the couch. She'd gotten Tim settled into bed with a sedative to help him sleep. She'd feed him when he woke up. Poor thing had tried to apologize for causing her trouble. Oh yes, she was cursing Janet and Jack Drake again.

Bruce rushed into the room, finally she thought, his hair windblown and looking utterly kissable. Not the time!

"Selina, this had better be good. I have a million things I have to do." He stopped in front of the couch and frowned at Dick and Alfred at either end. He turned to look at Selina. "What's going on?"

"Sit down."

He didn't move. She sighed to herself and sauntered up to plastering her body up against his, her right arm draping around his neck.

"Tiger." Her voice was a suggestive purr, her left hand sliding up his chest. Her voice changed to a dark growl. "Sit. Down." She gave him a shove. He sat.

"Excellent. We're all here and we can begin."

The three men glanced at each other. Bruce could tell the other two were not going to speak first. "Selina, begin what?"

"When I left here a week ago did I or did I not leave you a Robin in excellent physical and mental condition?"

The three men looked at each other again. "Yes?" Dick said hesitantly.

Selina beamed at him as though he were a grade school student answering a particularly difficult question. "Correct."

She turned a hard eye on Bruce. "So why did I pick up a Tim who obvious has existed on coffee and no sleep for days from school today?"

No one moved. Breathing virtually stopped. Selina's eyes swept over them for a few seconds.

"I see no one wants to take that one." Her gaze narrowed on Bruce again. "The school thinks Tim is going to hurt himself, badly, permanently. The counsellor has even been trying to give him therapy behind our backs." Bruce started to snarl and Selina silenced him. "I've taken care of it."

"Alfred." Selina's gaze met the butler's and held. "He's upstairs, sedated. He should sleep for a good twelve hours. Not as good as natural sleep but we do what we can, after we'll feed." The man nodded at her.

"How did you not see this?" She moved forward and put her hands on Bruce's thighs. She pinned him to the couch with her stare. "Don't tell me about escapees or cases or whatever might have happened. He's our child. We take care of him. So he sleeps and eats. He feels guilty, feels like a burden. They put that in his head so we'll do whatever we have to so that it's not there anymore. Capiche?" Bruce nodded slowly.

Beside her Dick laughed. Not at Tim or the situation but at the mighty Batman pinned to a couch by a woman a third his size. He managed to not do it out loud. He kept it in, swallowed it but still made his body tremor slightly. It drew Selina's attention from Bruce to him.

"Oh you're not getting off either, Kitten." The steel in her gaze was unmistakable. "What is it you call yourself? Oh yes, big brother. What do big brothers do, Kitten?"

"Protect their little brothers." He knew he was in trouble. He'd let her down, let Tim down, _and_ he'd laughed. She wasn't going to let that one go. He mumbled his answer with his head down slightly, his shaggy hair obscuring his brilliant eyes.

"That's right." Selina eased back from Bruce. "So let's talk about how we're going to do that."


	4. Tim - Add on

Bruce found Selina in the darkest hours of the morning sitting on the floor in Tim's room. Her green eyes remained fixed on the young teen still sedated in the bed although she was aware of his silent intrusion into her vigil.

"How are we any better?" Her tone was bitter and her eyes never left the boy. "If we can't take any better care of him we shouldn't told him that he had a place here. That he was ours."

He moved further into the room and stood next to her. He weighed his words carefully. There was too much history, too much pain to just make this right with words but something had to be said.

"I took him initially. Trained him." He paused to see if would cause any reaction in her but it didn't. "If anything the responsibility is mine."

Selina looked up then and took his hand. She tugged him gently to the floor. When he was settled in she snuggled up to him. He was reminded of a night spent watching another dark haired teen boy sleep. "He's ours but we have to be worthy. He needs us to be better, needs us to be stronger."

"No." Bruce pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "We'll protect him. We'll protect them - him and Dick both. Our boys will be safe."

They sat there together until after the sun rose and Tim started to waken.


End file.
